Another Story Another Ending
by Etalyrca-Etalirka
Summary: Alternate Ending for story 'Love' (not mine) and Prequel for my future story 'Another Ending Another Journey'


**Another Story Another Ending**

**A/N:** I like the story about 'Love'. But, I want to make another ending. So, the purpose of this is fic is for that. This story make by author WishMaker7. This chapter start after Chapter 12. So, it's good if you read it the story.

**Desclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts and The Real Story of this fiction not mine!

_Axel's Journal: Day 1182_

Roxas looked over the figure; his irritation had not quelled. No one would miss this fool, would they? He readied his Oblivion over the unconscious form, preparing the fatal strike.

"No! N-No…" Ventus cried from within him. He had attempted everything to draw out the Roxas that was so very important to him. "Please… don't do this…" He sobbed, knowing his options had now run dry.

The younger male, indifferent to his Guardian Angel's pleas, found himself bothered. Why would a man go through the troubles of saying those words if he knew his consciousness would escape him? Nonetheless, he brought his weapon to the air, preparing to strike. Ventus shielded his eyes, unable to bear the fate that Axel would soon meet.

But, before he could do that. His head feeling really hurt, like something cut it open. He couldn't bear the pain in his head. So, his keyblades, Oblivion fall to the ground and disappear into dark light. He hold his head and let out a muffled moan "Make this… Make this pain stop!"

Ventus raised his head from his tear-soaked hands. He saw Roxas hold his head in pain. He doesn't know what happened to him. So, he decided to ask it. "Roxas…What happened to you? Are you alright?" His voice is full of worried.

The pain in Roxas's head finally become unbearable. His hand fell from his head and his consciousness slip away. Ventus appear with the pilar of light from the blonde Nobody that he guarded, trying to wake him up. But, they are have not effect. When he still trying to wake him. He heard the footstep getting closer. He decided to enter Roxas's body again to watching who's come.

He saw two man, the cerulean and the Superior. They walk toward to them. He saw the cerulean Nobody pick up the younger Nobody. "It's look like we came at the right time." The Luna Diviner said. "Yes, we can't lose our perfect creation." Said the Superior. The Luna Diviner look to the Cloaked Schemer and The Flurry of Dancing Flame lying not far from the Key of Destiny. "What are we gonna do to them, Superior?" Asked the cerulean man. "I'll leave number Six inside the Dark Margin. So, he won't mess with our plan. While Number Four can reprogrammed Number Eight. He is one of important members." Said The Superior of the In-Between.

"Okay Superior, I will bring our puppet to his room." Saix opened the Dark Corridor to room with the mark 'XIII'. He opened the door and put the boy on his bed. "Sleep well, Number Thirteen." He go out from that room.

The next morning, The Key of Destiny walk toward the Gray Area like he doesn't remember everything happens yesterday. In that place, there are Number Seven, Number Ten and Number Two. He talk to the cerulean man. "Roxas, are you sleep well?" Ask the Luna Diviner. "Yeah, I sleep well, thank you. Are you have another mission to me?" Ask the younger Nobody. "No, you don't have mission today. Today you're free." Said the cerulean man. "Ow… Okay, I understand. *sigh* I hope we can achieve Kingdom Hearts more sooner." Said the Key of Destiny. "That's true. Kingdom Hearts is our purpose. If we can achieve Kingdom Hearts, we can gain our heart back as sooner that possible." Said the Luna Diviner with grin. "Okay, I will rest in my room. If you have mission to me. I'll be waiting in my room." The Key of Destiny said before go back to his room.

That's what Roxas doing everyday only bath, eat, do mission and sleep. If he doesn't have mission he'll resting in his room or to the library to reading something.

Slowly, Roxas starting to lose his feeling, he now controlled by (pure) darkness inside him. Ventus's heart being locked and seal away by the darkness -and replace by Vanitas's heart-**(1)**. His eyes slowly change to cold and lifeless yet scary and creepy shiny golden eyes but there was little hint of dark sapphire crystals around the pupil of his right eye and crimson blood around his left eye pupil**(2)**. He have a strong aura of darkness around him **(3)**. He doesn't have any expression on his face. His stare look lifeless. His now become reverse from the original.

One day, Xemnas gather everyone inside the Where Nothing Gathers. When everyone is already gathering (including Number Eight, excluding Number Six).

"What's wrong Superior, why did you call all of us." Asked Saix. "I finally found the location of Xoras**(4)**. He's inside the Virtual Twilight Town made by Ansem the Wise. That town is inside the Old Mansion." Said The Superior of the In-Between. "Who is Xoras?" Asked The Key of Destiny cease the Superior talk. "Child, Xoras is our number XIV**(5)** in our Organization. But, he left the Organization. And now he is labeled as traitor." Answer The Superior. "If he is the traitor. Then why he is still let alive?" Asked the younger Nobody with monotone voice. "Because, he is one of important members. But, if he rejected to back to the Organization. We'll end his existence." Said The silver-haired Superior. "I see…" Murmured the younger Nobody emotionless.

The Superior turn his look to the red-haired Assassin. "Axel, bring Xoras back to the Organization, understand?" Said the Superior. "I understand, Superior." Said the Assassin before disappear**(6)**. The Superior turn his attention to all members. "For now. All members is free until the next meeting and information." The Superior said before disappear. One by one the members is disappear, left the Luna Diviner and the Key of Destiny.

"You still in there, Roxas?" Said the cerulean man. "I just confused, who is Xoras and why that red-haired traitor still in this Organization?" Asked the younger Nobody always use his monotone and emotionless voice. "Ah…yes. Xoras is Nobody of Sora, one of the keyblade chosen like you. But, he left the Organization about more or less than one year ago. And for Number Eight, he is our Assassin. He have the responsible to eliminate anyone that betraying the Organization. He is not our enemy for now. But, you still can't engage with him. Understand Number Thirteen, Roxas?" Asked the Luna Diviner. "Yes, Saix… I understand." Said Roxas emotionless, his golden eyes look the cerulean eyes lifeless. "Good. Now, go. I will call you if there's any other information." Said the cerulean man before both of the Nobodies disappear.

The Numbers meaning:

**1.** Because Roxas now is fill with pure darkness. Ventus's heart being locked by that darkness. Let just call Ventus is sleeping and seal away deep far away inside Roxas's body and being replace by Vanitas that no longer being seal away. I mean Vanitas is a part of Ventus. I am sure when his heart went to Aros (Somebody of Roxas). Vanitas's heart too. (This theory is little constrain)

**2.** Well, since Roxas is become puppet to Xemnas and Saix so he look like don't have a hearts and lifeless is written in 'Love' made by WishMaker7 fanfiction and for Roxas's new eyes the look similar to Venitas (Ventus-Vanitas) eyes plus what I wrote before.

**3.** I think, because of Roxas now fill with darkness. So, he have aura of darkness too. Like Sora have the aura of Light. Is that mean Roxas can control Light and Darkness? It's something for me to know and you to find out.

**4.** Because in 'Love' fanfiction made by WishMaker7. Roxas is Nobody of Aros, the little brother of Sora and children of Ventus. So, I made other character name Xoras to become Nobody of Sora and replace the position of Roxas in Kingdom Hearts II. While Roxas have his own position ^^.

**5.** Xoras is Number XIV and Xion is Number XV. Do you think Xoras is join between with Roxas or after Roxas? It's up to you to find it about that.

**6.** Axel in this story (Inside Where Nothing Gathers) already being brainwash by Vexen.

I think… my story is little excessive, I am really sorry about that. But, I love it when I wrote it. And for the information (I don't know is true or not). Because Roxas have Ventus's heart, thet mean he have Vanitas's heart too. Is my theories, but even is not true. I will make it in my next fiction that have title 'Another Ending Another Journey'. In my theories about relation between Roxas and Ven is, Roxas is Nobody of Venitas (Ventus-Vanitas) like Xemnas is Nobody of Terranort (Terra-Xehanort) while Xion is Nobody of Sora instead of Roxas. I think Xemnas give Roxas name is because he mistake him for Nobody of Sora. Or, he doesn't want use his real name instead he use Sora's name plus 'X' like Xemnas use his teacher name: 'Ansem' instead of his real name: 'Xehanort'. In my next story. I think, I need one or two author to my next story. If you interest, just PM me. And I will choose who will become my partner. This idea is from the friendship between Isa and Lea, but once they become Nobody. Their friendship being broken, because Saix relate himself to Xemnas while Axel relate himself to Roxas. And one more thing, I made this story for Prequel to my next story. See you later in my next story.


End file.
